Survivor on her own
by Kstuffles
Summary: Joey has just moved and is now the new girl all over again. Though ever since she moved to Moonlake Cali she has the same dream with a guy who drinks diff girls blood. Why does she dream of him? Will she ever find out? Will she survive being the new girl?
1. Dreams at large

Even though it was evident by the swaying trees that the wind was blowing, not a sound was made. All the animals that should be making some sort of noise seemed to have vanished. That left everything in the dark park unnaturally quiet. It was almost as if they were holding their breaths, waiting for something to happen.

That didn't seem to stop the foolish couple from sneaking towards the large willow tree, the draping branches providing excellent coverage from all those who happened to walk by.

The girl giggled as she was lead by the hand by the boy who had coaxed her here. The full moon and stars gave them enough light to find their ways, not that the boy was all too worried about that.

Young love was just blossoming in the early days of spring. This young couple was feeling the effects, so the girl thought. Once they were under the protective cover, the boy pulled her closer to him. This only made the girl giggle again. They started to kiss, starting slow and gentle at first only to deepen it and making it more passionate. All was going according to plans. Pulling away from the girls lips the boy started to trail kisses down to her neck. Once at her neck he gave it a few kisses. The girl, whose eyes were closed, gripped tightly onto the boys' shirt, the feeling of longing shooting like little electrical currents through her body.

The boy gripped her a little tighter to his body when he felt she was exactly where he wanted her to be. One second later he could feel his canine teeth growing to sharp needle point tips. Smiling to himself, he waited until they were to their full growth and then struck. Puncturing the artery in her neck he was hit with the sweet addicting metallic taste of her blood, he drank deeply now, his neck convulsing as he did.

One minute passed by before he had had enough. So lifting his mouth from her neck, he let go, just letting her limp body fall to the ground. Licking his lips, careful not to prick his tongue, he looked out into the night, into _her _face.

"Josephine." He whispered her name softly, whispered it like you would to a lover.

Bolting upright, panting and sweating, Joey looked straight ahead. Her name still lingered around her. The dream was taking longer to dissolve away then the others have,

Quickly but with shaky hands she took her water from the night stand and took a long swallow. It helped her parched throat, and gave her mind something else to focus on for the moment.

Sighing, her sleep has been ruined for a while thanks to the weird dream. Throwing off her comforter she made her way, out of her room, down the hall to the bathroom. The face that looked back at her in the mirror was one she was familiar with intimately. Short brown hair, light green eyes that were tinged with blue, olive skin, which at the moment was paler then usual, her straight nose and her high cheek bones contributed from her Cherokee decent, then her pink full lips. Some called her a beauty but she always figured herself to be average. No way could she be anymore beautiful then Kathrine, her old schools favorite.

After she threw some cold water onto her face and dried it off, she walked back into her room quietly so as not to wake her dad, Kevin Michael Cambell, a single dad, who worked extra hard to keep all three children in school. Joey smiled fondly at the thoughts. Oh how she was a daddy's girl and how much she loved him, more then she loved anyone.

Once back into her room she sat down at her desk and pulled out her diary. It always helped to write things down while it was still fresh in mind. With her favorite green gel pen she started to write.

_Dear diary,_

_I had that weird dream again, the one where that man takes a girl to a hidden place and drinks her blood. The girl never knows what is going to happen. I stand there and watch but neither of them can see me. What is he? Why does he drink her blood? He knows me. At least I think he does. It seems like it. He knows my name and at the end, right before I wake up he whispers my name. He is tall, like six foot two inches, something like that. He has a foreign look to him, a warrior, one who is not used to being told no. His eyes are a gold color, almost like that of a gryphon. (We have been studying myths and just learned about the Gryphon.) His hair is to his should blades, a shade of black to dark that it shimmered a little bit of purple, like that of a Raven. _

_After he drinks her blood he looks up into my eyes and whispers my name. How weird! I have never seen him a day in my life. I have only been staring to dream about him since we moved here to Moonlake, California; less then a month ago I have been dreaming about him. I have no idea why. It scares me sometimes. Like tonight I woke up panting and sweating. The girls are always the same. They look almost exactly like me but they aren't me. They are different somehow. All this is just so freaky. I honestly don't know what to make of all this. A few times the dream has gone longer then just kissing. I could feel my cheeks blushing. Sometimes Gryphon (that's what I am going to call him, because of his eyes) would drink the girls' blood right after she has gone over the edge. He never goes over though, he always remains in control. I hate those dreams. *sigh* I want to tell daddy about all this but I don't know what to say or how to even explain it. I guess I will just try to distract my mind. _

_Time for bed now_

_I'll write later 3_

_Josephine 'Joey' Elaine Cambell_

Putting her diary into the desk drawer she stood up and walked over to the window. The night was so clear and so bright. It was a full moon this night. It always amazed her how much more attracted to the night then in the day. At night everything seemed to take on a certain glow, making everything five times more beautiful. In the day it seems to take away that glow and trying to replace the glow. It never works out the way it wants it to. People always associate evil with night but that isn't true. Night isn't evil, just the evil people in it. Then again evil people hide in plain daylight as well.

Joey was pulled out of her thoughts when her father walked in.

"Hey Joe, what you doing up this late?" He asked as he started towards her at the window. He was in his pajama's still and his hair was rumpled all over the place, but his blue-green eyes held a certain intelligence. As if he really knew what was going on before he even asked. Sometimes she thinks he just asks to be nice and seem like he was clueless. Even though she knew he really wasn't.

"I had to pee." She lied. Oh she wanted to tell him but was hesitant to say anything to anyone.

He just looked at her a moment then hugged her. He knew she was lying but, bless his heart, didn't say anything about it. These times were tough for everyone so he would just be here for her if she needed him.

"You want me to make you something to drink or maybe to eat before I have to head to work?" He asked as she was hugging him back, her head on his chest. It always made her smile when she laid her head on his chest and he talked, like listening to a bass.

"I would like that." Breaking from his arms she walked over to her large closet and pulled out her robe. It was the color of fresh cut grass. Green was her favorite color. This robe was the one her mother bought for her a week before she was killed. Oh how Joey treasured it.

Together, father and daughter, they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen was spacious. The granite counter tops lined with black veins. All the appliances like the fridge, oven and stoves were stainless steel. Taking seat on one of the stools at the island she watched her dad. He was one of the best cooks she had ever known. Kevin Cambell wanted to be a chef for a very prestigious restaurant but when he was almost there his wife, Viktoria Cambell, was killed by a mass murderer. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or so the police told them. It was supposed to be comforting but it only made the family play the 'what if' game and mourn harder.

"What are you thinking of little J?" He asked as he started to mix ingredients together in a large bowl beside the stove.

"Nothing." She lied again. Sighing she shook her head to herself. "Actually I was just thinking about how life could be different if mama was still here." She said softly. Talking about their mom, his wife, was still and more then likely will always be a sore topic.

Kevin hesitated a moment then continued.

"I know little girl." His voice was controlled. It made Josephine's heart squeeze painfully at his use of her old nickname. The nickname he hadn't called her since mama had died.

It has only been two years since she was killed. In that time Rave, her older brother, went away to college and they all moved. They left everyone they loved behind but it was just too painful to walk down the streets with the memories of their mama on their minds. At a certain point it all became too painful for them all to bear so Kevin took another job. Joey was uncertain what he did, he wouldn't tell her, but it kept him until late into the day and late at night.

"Are you ready for school little girl?" It was his attempt to change the topic.

Biting her lower lip she rolled her eyes. School. Oh how she hated the word. Of course she wasn't ready for school. Who ever was? She was going to be the outsider, the new girl. This was going to be so tough on her but knew she had to make her dad think everything was great.

"I am. I got everything all together, even got my new outfit picked out. I even have the school schedule memorized so that I won't be too incredibly lost." She smiled as he turned to look at her. Those eyes of his searching for something unseen.

"Good I'm glad to hear that. I am sorry honey that I won't be able to take you to school for your first day. They want me to cover more hours tonight. No big deal though. When I get home I will have a surprise for you. Also you won't have to worry about Gwen; I have a babysitter for her when she gets home from first grade." He smiled at her over his shoulder, that dazzling smile that almost no one can resist. It was part of how he got mama to even give him a chance. Though now it was becoming rarer to get one out of him, so when he gave it she savored it with everything she had.

He finished breakfast in silence. Nothing else was said when he served eggs, pancakes, bacon and French toast. When they finished, they threw away the remaining food, washed their dishes and then put them away. It was time for Kevin to go to work so he kissed Joey's forehead and went to go get dressed leaving her by herself in the kitchen. Sighing again to herself she walked back up to her room, shutting the door then plopping ungracefully onto her bed. Within a few moments she finally fell asleep into a deep sleep. This time, thankfully, she slept without a dream to awaken her in not-a-such-nice away.

* * *

"Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe!" Gwen's high-pitched six year old voice tore into Joey's dream, waking her up abruptly. Talk about a rude awakening.

"Gwen, what in the name of all that is good, could be the reason for you yelling at me like this?" Joey groaned as she sat up glaring at her annoying six year old sister.

Gwen stood there looking incredulously at her sister. "School! Remember that place that you say is like a prison but you still have to go to anyways?" Rolling her eyes again she ran out of the room yelling behind her. "Don't make me late!"

Groaning Joey rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She stayed there a moment longer then necessary and finally crawled over to her dresser. Good thing the carpet was nice and soft or it would do some serious damage to her knees, ok maybe not serious but enough to make it hurt a bit.

When she got to her dresser she stood up, pulled out a pair of jeans, a light blue polo and a dark blue undershirt, she quickly stripped out of her pj's and into her school clothes. Oh how much she really didn't want to go but she had. It was her sophomore in High School.

Grabbing her backpack and her baseball hat, then she put on her converse and quickly ran downstairs. Instead of heading to the door, which was on her right, she turned left and took a detour to the kitchen. There Gwen sat munching on her cereal, fruit loops. Rolling her eyes at her sister, who had her dark red hair in pigtails and wore overalls, she opened the fridge to scrounge for some real food. As her eyes scanned she grabbed the orange juice and drank straight from the bottle.

"I'm telling daddy!" Gwen yelled as she watched her older sister.

Joey turned her head to the little six year old and stuck her tongue out. "Guess I will just have to return that thing I bought you." Joey made it look like she wasn't paying attention but in fact she was more observant. Good thing to because Gwen's eyes lit up brighter then Christmas lights.

"What did you get me? I promise not to tell daddy if you give me!" Her voice had gone even more high pitched and desperate.

Joey shrugged, put the pitcher back into the fridge and grabbed the bag of grapes and headed to the key wall. This is where every single key is placed. Grabbing her lanyard with her car and house keys on it and started to the door.

"Hurry small fry or it is you that's going to make us late. Then what will daddy think?" She made a thinking noise and had to suppress a laugh when she heard her little sisters' squeal and pounding feet. Before Joey could take another step out the door a streak of dark red ran past her and to her jeep.

Chuckling softly and shaking her head she walked over to her old beat up jeep wrangler. It was a piece of junk but she loved it. Once in she glanced over at her little sister to make sure she was buckled in, the started to drive off. For someone unknown reason she dreaded her first day of school already.


	2. School drama

**Yay, so this didn't take me as long as I thought it was going to. I am really getting into this story. Right now I am just kind of winging it, I have no underlying plot or direction for it. So please bare with me. I would love some feed back from it though. Please be honest and enjoy! :)**

Pulling her jeep into an available parking space in the school parking lot, she made sure her head was down. So many students were milled about their cars, unwilling to go into the school before it starts. As far as she could tell from looking at it, the school was a closed campus, meaning everything remained inside, everything linked together so you didn't have to go outside.

Reached over to the passenger seat she grabbed her back pack and pulled her cap down a little more. The day was warm, the sky was clear, a breeze blew over everything gently, and the sun was heating everything that wasn't hot already.

When Joey got out of the jeep she heard snickers and sounds of disgust. Though she didn't look, she didn't have to; she knew they were directed towards her. She was the new girl, with a style all her own. Tugging at her short ponytail she lifted her head, and without looking around she started towards the main building.

"Nice ride." A kid sneered

"How much did that cost, a nice rusty penny?" Another added loudly.

Sighing Joey shook her head. The jocks were all around her, though they didn't crowd her but they stared and followed her with their eyes. They were all the same at any school, this one was no different. That made her hesitate, because this was different. At her old school she was popular, well besides Katherine that is. It felt to her at this moment it wouldn't be like that here

Walking up the stairs towards the main school, she tried to take everything in, so that it would be easier for her to get around. The school was on top a small hill, the parking lot below it, hence the stairs going up towards the school. The school was old, vines grew up the sides of the red brick, and most of the buildings were three or four stories high.

To Joey it seemed as if the school loomed over her, a bully going to pick on the new kid. It was near the middle of the semester for them, but at her old school they were half way of the second semester. That and it seemed brighter and always hot here. Joey's heart hurt slightly at the thought of her old school in Illinois, Belleville East. It was a small school, the humidity sucked, and it rained a lot but it was homey because she was born and raised there.

Pushing onwards she pushed the thoughts of her old life and tried to move on with the new one. Nothing like the presence to try to make life better. Ok, right.

"Have a seat over there; I will be with you in a moment." The heavy set small lady who sat behind the admissions desk told Joey. Her name was Jamie, so said her name plate. She had thin gray hair but a warm smile. It must be hard keeping that working in a high school.

Taking a seat three chairs from the door, she slouched and hugged her backpack to her chest. It was hot in here, and she felt weirdly uncomfortable. Pushing the already uncomfortable-ness from being new she felt something else. She wasn't sure what else but something that didn't belong here, or at least she didn't think it did.

As she sat there she heard the door open and someone walk in. Slightly curious she looked over and froze. The guy who was standing at the front desk was more then she had ever seen. All words, which she was good with, seemed to have eluded her. He stood about five foot eleven inches, give or take, slightly shaggy black hair and a golden brown color eyes. When he smiled he had a small dimple on his right cheek, seeing as it was the side she could see.

After just seconds of staring, for it couldn't be considered anything with the intensity of it, he turned and looked at her. His smile seemed to falter for a moment as he looked at this new girl. He knew almost everyone in this school and never had he seen her before. She was pretty, not gorgeous like some of the girls who go here but had potential to be.

"So Fin what can I do for you today?" Jamie asked cheerful, and with this guy named Fin her smile seemed genuine. Like she was actually to see him, unlike the smile she gave her, it was warm but forced. Her speaking made Fin turn and face Jamie.

"Yeah, so Jamie, I missed my third hour class because I was helping … Stephanie, the girl who broke her leg to class. Mr. Lorenzo was unyielding in his wrath." He said as he gave her his most charming smile.

As Joey watched, Jamie's turned a little red and smiled. "So you want me to write you an excused pass so he will take you off the tardy list?" She asked almost in a little teasing way.

Before Joey could hear anything else the principle came out and called her name. With a small sigh, and refusing to look at Fin she held her backpack to her chest and walked into the open office door.

It was spacious, with a large mahogany desk in the middle; behind the desk were book shelves, wall to wall full of books. On his desk was a name plate that read Principle O'Marlin. This made Joey want to laugh but she swallowed it, which would make him think she is crazy and that was not something she wanted. He would find that out on his own.

"Ms. Josephine Cambell welcome to Moonlake High School home of the Falcons. Please, please have a seat." O'Marlin said almost a little too quickly for Joey but she walked over and too a seat in one of the overstuffed old looking chairs in front of his desk.

He took a seat in his tall backed roller chair and looked at her file. It wasn't that pleasant but she wouldn't get mad or defensive. It all happened and there wasn't anything she could do about it now so why let it bother her now?

"I have been looking over your records here and I see you have some really great potential. We all here in this office have been looking forwards to you coming. So tell me." At this point he closed the folder, folded his hands over it and looked at her.

He was a big guy, not fat but wide. He looks like he could have been a football player at one point, one of the guys who block. He had a thick head of dark blonde hair, gray eyes and a crooked nose, as I he been hit one too many times. He could not have been any older then thirty-nine, needless to say he was slightly young.

"Why is it that you came to be here?" His eyes seemed to bore into her, making her want to squirm but she stopped it. He was just a big bully and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Joey just shrugged and thought about it a moment. Not that it was any of his business why she was here, all he had to care about was how she was in school. Oh how much she wanted to say she killed someone, or something outrageous like that. Again, being the good child she was, she refrained.

"My dad got a new job. We weren't getting along where we were at, he knows a friend who is helping us out." Again she shrugged. She hated nosy people, especially people who specifically think it's their business, well what she told him wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

He put on a forced smile and nodded. "Well I am just glad that you are here now in my school." He opened the folder, took out a few pieces of papers and slid them to her.

"The first sheet is your new schedule, the second is a map of the school, and the last one is for you and your mother …" He paused when he saw her hardened expression "I mean your father to look at, read and sign. You then bring it back to me tomorrow."

He stood up and she knew then that she was being dismissed. Quickly she threw her backpack on and got out of his office. The both didn't particularly care for the other but neither of them really cared.

When outside Jamie looked up at her, smiled then turned back to what she had on the computer. There was no sign of that Fin kid, oh well.

Taking off her hat, she took out her ponytail holder then thrust her fingers through her hair with frustration.

"You look better with your hair down." A soft voice said from her left.

With a jump and a little squeak she whirled around towards the voice. There stood Fin, the guy from the office in which she almost drooled over.

Blushing she tried to think of something clever to say but he had caught her off guard that her mind was having problems catching up.

He chuckled. "I'm Fin. You're the new girl right?" He had the cutest smile ever, and just as she had wondered, there were dimples on both sides. "So what do you think of the stuck up beast?"

Her eyebrow shot up as she looked at him. She had no idea who he was talking about and it still was making her stay in the state of shock that he was talking to her.

"The principle. Everyone calls him that because when he was in high school he was Mr. hot shot so he thought he would become principle and rule over everyone. He is very much as conceited about his looks and everything else as he looks." He grinned.

Joey could only nod at the moment. "Yeah. He definitely doesn't like me for my record." She clamped her mouth shut hard; she couldn't believe she had just said that. Now he was going to be curious and she would have to lie, never a good sign.

Now it was his turn, one of his eyebrows shot up as he looked at her, thoroughly, from head to toe and back up again. It made Joey want to squirm under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Hey even the most innocent looking people have skeletons." He winked at her then took her schedule from her. Looking it over quickly, he handed it back. "Your fourth hour is along the way from mine. Come on and I will show you where your class is."

"Thanks." She said lamely. Her mind was only now just catching up. Following behind him, she stared.

The hottest guy she has ever seen outside her dreams was talking to her AND showing her where her class is. Things couldn't be too terrible here. Could it?

* * *

Fin couldn't resist her. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous as some of the girls here but she was cute, there was definitely potential to her. Since he was excused from his next class for a girl who really didn't need him, he might as well get to know her. With everyone in a buzz about her being here he doubted he would get time like this again, especially if Nay-nay heard about this. Sometimes he couldn't stand his 'girlfriend' and other times she was the sweetest. She wasn't his girlfriend but she made everyone believe she was.

As they walked he was very much aware of her behind him. He was kind of glad she wasn't one of those chatty girls, not shutting up but to take another breath. Finally he paused in front of the classroom door and turned to her. Her head was down, her hat back on and was watching her feet. So she was a feet-watcher-while-walking. Interesting. He put his hand out and stopped her by pressing against her shoulder.

"Well here is your first class for today. This is Ms. Loring; she is pretty cool just as long as you don't get on her nerves." He smiled at her with his adorable smile.

Joey just about ran into him, but he stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. It startled her a bit because she had lost herself in her thoughts and jumped back a little.

Blushing she nodded. "Oh thank you. Stay off the nerves, got it." She looked up at him and gave him a shy goofy smile.

He was instantly in love with that smile. The one where it almost showed the real her, the one who wasn't being put through a lot. He stopped that thought immediately, those were just asking for trouble. Nodding he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, it was the best thing he could do, or so he thought.

* * *

All on her own now, she tried not to watch Fin walk away but to focus on getting her own nerves together, can't exactly get on someone else's nerves if you can't even get a hold of her own. Taking a few calming breaths she knocked on the door, since it was locked, then back up so as not to get hit by the door.

A few seconds later, which to her at that moment felt like hours, the door opened and a pretty lady looked at her.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked her, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm Josephine Campbell. I am supposed to be in your –"Before she could finish the teacher, assumingly, beamed at Joey.

"Oh yes of course! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. Please, please come in." The teacher moved aside so that Joey could move in without discomfort, though this was already discomforting.

Joey stood there by the door looking at the large class, and everyone looking at her. The teacher grinned and grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her, unwillingly, into the front of the class.

"Ok everyone, this is Josephine Campbell. Moved here from Chicago Illinois and is now with us. I want everyone to make an effort to make her feel welcome." The teacher said looking at every one of the kids in the class.

"My name is Ms. Loring. I am so glad you are here. There is a spot towards the back that you can sit in for now. If you need anything just let me know, ok Josephine?" Ms. Loring said in a little overly perky voice.

"Joey. Please just call me Joey. Nobody calls me by my full name anymore." Not after her mother died, since it was her mother who was the one who always called her by her full name.

"Ok Joey. Now please have a seat, then after class come to me and I will get you the books you need." Ms. Loring nudged Joey towards her seat.

That was when Joey saw him, HIM, the one who haunts her dreams. There he sat right next to the seat she was supposed to take; he sat calmly and was what looked like doodling in his notebook. He didn't look up right away, but as if he knew she was looking at him he looked up, and he too froze. How could this be? Wasn't he just in her dreams? But no, there he sat, perfectly alive, in the flesh and breathing. Joey's heart skipped a few beats and her mind forgot to breath. Her mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that the man she has dreamt about since she got here was sitting here in this class. For some reason she couldn't imagine that this was going to be good at all.


	3. First days are rough

4

He was just sitting there watching her. Not only had he invaded her dreams but she had invaded his as well. It all started when she arrived to Moonlake, California. Neither of them knew how or why, at the moment all they knew was that they were both here, in the same place. It was major weird for the both of them.

Slowly Joey made her way towards him, towards the seat right directly next to him. As she walked towards him, neither of them looked away from the other. It was if everything around them simply vanished. All that seemed to matter was that they somehow knew each other but then didn't.

Sitting down, they both tried not to look at each other, so they stared intently at Ms. Loring. Without realizing it, they both leaned as far away from each other as possible.

As Joey was trying to pay attention to Ms. Loring, she couldn't help but being aware of the stranger next to her. That's why when a note flew onto her desk, right in front of her, she let out a small squeak.

Opening it up slowly, almost as if afraid of what it said, she didn't notice the boy next to her watching her and the note, curious. When she got it opened she read it quickly and glanced quickly around, skipping looking to her left. There sitting to her right and cattycorner from her was a boy with short black hair and green eyes, not as bright as her own but a darker shade.

The boy who threw it to her looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, he knew she read it by the faint pink on her cheeks. The note said that he thought she was cute and that he would like to take her out one day, if she would like that.

Joey blushed more and bit her lower lip out of habit. He turned back around and faced forward and Joey quickly threw the note into her bag. This was her first day at school and she was already getting hit on. She didn't want that, that would make it like her old school and here she just wanted to be invisible.

Neither Jade (she only knew because of one of his worksheets she caught a glimpse of and saw the name) nor Joey looked at each other. It was a mutual thing. It was just way too weird that looking at the other would bring it up, this way they both could act like it was all nothing.

After class, when the bell rang, Jade got up so quick that it made Joey jump. He was out of the class before anyone could think about moving. Sighing an almost relieved sigh she leaned over and started to put stuff in her bag when she heard someone clear their throat real close to her. She looked up, a little startled, and saw it was the kid who threw her the note.

"Hey. I'm Skylar." He smiled a really cute smile at her and held out her hand. He was extremely tall so he had to point it down to her since she was still sitting down.

Grabbing her backpack she stood up and swung it onto her back, then took his hand hesitantly.

"Hi. I'm Joey." She said, her voice sounding calm, much to her relief.

"So I take it you read my note." He asked a smile still on his lips.

She nodded. "Yeah I did. It's in my backpack now." Her eyes were trying to subtly take all of his face in.

"So what do you think?" He asked his hands now in his pants pocket.

Joey blushed lightly. "Do you think I could get a day to think about it? I mean I just –"

"You just got here and want to settle in. I get it. Yeah just hit me back tomorrow." He nodded a little, a little hurt in his eyes showed only a moment before he hid it. Almost as quickly as Jade left Skylar was out the door.

Sighing, again, Joey plopped herself into her chair and put her face in her hands. This was turning into such a complicated day, it was almost unreal.

"You comin' or what?" A familiar and amused voice broke into her train of through.

Looking up she saw it was Fin, lounging against the doorway, watching her. She wondered, only momentarily, how long he had been standing there watching the scene between her and Skylar.

"Yeah. As ready as I will ever be." She said heavily as she stood up and walked over to him.

She handed him her schedule without him asking and he took it, looking it over. It only took him seconds to memorize it. Since he rarely went to his own classes he didn't have to separate his from hers.

"Ok you have History with Mr. Craft. He is a really cool dude; he makes all his lessons fun so that it will keep your attention. The one thing is… he is sexist. He does not think women should do anything but stay home cook and make babies. So try to stay out of his way and you are set." His voice was matter-of-factly and smooth. Joey loved listening to it.

Nodding, she kept her eyes peeled because there were so many students around. As they walked down the hall, she could see a lot of people staring at them, or so she hoped just him.

Fin, seeing her pale scared face, nudged her gently and smiled so that his dimples became more noticeable. Startled she looked at him, confused. Then she saw his smile, which was when she realized he was playing around with her. So she nudged him back with her shoulder, smiling just slightly. Seeing her smile made him feel better, so he nudged her again. Smiling a little more now, Joey nudged him harder, pushing him sideways a little. They kept up this nudging harder every new time until he nudged her hard enough that she went into the locker closest to her. Laughing now he jogged the little way to her, close to her, that an inch more he would have her pinned to the locker.

Joey realized this and her laughter slowed as she looked up at him, her heart beating faster. She bit her lower lip, not noticing, since it was an old habit.

"You ok?" He asked, looking down at her, his voice gone soft and his eyes a darker shade then it was earlier.

"I'm perfect." She replied in a whisper, her eyes not once moving from his.

"That's no lie." Fin whispered back. Not being able to help himself he closed the space between him and her and slowly bent his face towards her.

Fin wanted to give her time to tell her no. After a few seconds of her heart beating harder, her breath coming out shallower, his lips touched hers. It was gentle and soft at first .When Fin felt she was adding to the kiss he deepened it a little. He couldn't help but smile when her arms wrapped around his neck. Joey paused slightly, her heart skipping a beat when he pressed against her harder. Oh could she feel how much he liked her at that moment.

After what felt like a life time he pulled away from her and stepped back. Her arms dropped to her side and she licked her lips as she looked at him. Her cheeks were pink and she knew she lips were redder then they were a few minutes ago. She could see that his breathing was slightly ragged as he looked at her, almost hungrily.

"Go down this hall; go up the second flight of stairs to the second landing. The door will be the first on the left." With a final look at her he turned and walked quickly away.

It seemed to her that all the men that she met today were quickly to leave. Pushing that thought from her mind she pushed herself away from the wall, straightened her hair, wiped the back of her hand across her lips then started on her way. She was going to be late getting to class but she could use the excuse as being late so he should excuse her,

The rest of the day had been uneventful. She hadn't seen Jade anywhere around and Fin didn't show up to show her to her next class. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the kiss out of her thoughts. She should have said no to him but she had felt such a deep connection to him that she couldn't begin to understand that it felt right for him to kiss her and for her to kiss back.

When school was over Joey pulled her hat down and walked down the stairs towards her jeep. That was until she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw it was the principal. Rolling her eyes she stopped and turned her whole body to face him.

"Josephine! I wanted to ask before you left. How did your classes go?" He asked in his fake cheerfulness.

"It was great. I loved all my classes and they were easy to find." She replied lying because she just wanted to get home.

"Oh that is great news! I was worried about how you would be faring." He grinned; she could bet anything that this was all show for the kids around her.

"No need to worry. Thank you. Well good-bye I will catch you tomorrow." She waved and before he could say anything else she bolted down the stairs and walked fast across the parking lot. When she felt she was in the safe zone she slowed and sighed heavily.

When she finally looked up to her jeep she froze in her steps. There lounging against her jeep looking t her with his arms crossed was Jade. What was Jade doing here? Looking around her a moment to see if it was someone else he was really looking at, but alas there was no one around. She then slowly started back towards her jeep.

"You should stay away from Fin. He is definitely bad news." His voice was just as it was in her dream, deep, sexy bur also hard, if that made any sense.

"Thanks for the advice. I think." Joey replied really unsure what to say. Did he see the kiss her and Fin shared or did he just see them walking, maybe he just heard about it from someone else.

As she moved to the driver's side she could sense him following behind her. It made her tense and on all-alert. She only knew him in her dreams, which there he was a vampire, but she knew vamps burst in sun light so he couldn't be one here but that didn't made her any less wary of him. When the door was unlocked she opened it then looked at him.

He was watching her with his golden eyes. Gryphon. She had to smile at that because she didn't know what his name was. That was what she called him, but now she knew his name was Jade. It still didn't mean it didn't make her smile.

"I mean it. He is a womanizer and can't be trusted." He crossed his arms again when he saw her smile. He thought she was smiling because of what he said about Fin. He didn't know why but when he saw them kissing it pissed him off like nothing else. He was usually the one who was like a ghost. A lot of girls have crushes on him but he doesn't date. Mostly people don't even realize he is around because he doesn't want to be noticed.

"I don't know why you are telling me this. I mean I know what we share is weird and all and the neither of us want to recognize or analyze it but your being creepy right now. I'm new, just trying to get by and there isn't anything going onto between me and Fin, he was just showing me to my classes." She retorts, her arms crossed now to. She just want him to know that she didn't know where he got off on tell her this. They didn't even know each other. This was her first day. They weren't even friends!

His jaw clenched and she could see it. It was as if he wanted to say something or do something he was going to regret.

"Like that kiss wasn't something. Whatever. You want to let him do what he has done to almost half the girls at this school then by all means have at it. Just thought I would warn you." Shaking his head, he dropped his arms but she could see they were balled into fists. Then he turned and walked away.

When he was away she put her hands out to hold onto her jeep so she wouldn't fall. He scared her like none other. It wasn't what he said but rather the way he looked and she could feel his anger radiating off him like waves.

Quickly she climbed into her jeep and took off. She didn't care that people were looking at her with a mix of either hatred or curiosity; she just kept going until she got home. Since no one was home she ran up to her room, shut and locked the door then flung herself onto her bed and shook. This had to be the worst day of her life. And all of it revolved around some guy. This was her first day of school. No one was supposed to even talk to her until like the fourth or fifth day.


End file.
